


Guess Who's Back

by Plus1STR



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Cartinelli - Freeform, F/F, Femslash, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 07:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3683331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plus1STR/pseuds/Plus1STR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angie was never the jealous type, but a reformed Dottie flirting with Peggy? That'd do the trick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guess Who's Back

            Angie Martinelli was never the jealous type. Not when her mother bought her brother Frankie a violin for Christmas and passed Angie a hand-me-down dress. Not when her father gave Jimmy praise and a pat on the back over his poor job at cleaning the car engine while Angie pulled the thing apart and put it back together. Not when Laura Zanetti from down the block told Angie she had a crush on her youngest brother Vince even though Angie had been pining after the girl for a year. Not even when Arlene French beat her out for the role of Betty Carver in _The_ _Captain America Adventure Program_. She cut her losses and kept her head held high. She never held a grudge or tried to knock anyone down a few pegs. Her graceful behavior in the face of defeat was part of her charm.

            But when Angie saw Dottie Underwood— or whoever she was— flirting with Peggy, it made her blood boil. To see her in the automat one late afternoon across from Peggy, smiling that wicked, red lipped smile, ate at her. Peggy looked entirely uncomfortable as she always did when it came to the very mention of the Russian assassin, but Dottie? Dottie had her hand over Peggy’s and had the nerve to giggle and toss Peggy a wink.

            From the information Angie was allowed, Dottie’s stay at the Griffith and her very identity were all a part of a grand scheme that involved killing Peggy. Of course, that wasn’t the plan at all, but that was the key factor that Angie took from it; Dottie attempted to kill Peggy. Colour Angie surprised when she learned two years later that Dottie was back in the States seeking asylum; she was certain Peggy was going shatter the kitchen phone in her hand when she got the call. What was worse was the SSR and Chief Thompson granted the spy her wish. And the cherry on top of that cake of misfortune? He ordered Peggy to allow Dottie to stay in their home. “A known assassin can’t just stay out in the open” was the excuse he gave. Peggy had to comply; she was always skating on thin ice after another debacle involving Howard’s missing inventions and some nonsense about “disobeying a direct order” and “tossing a prime suspect over a bridge”. To be fair, she did jump in after him and brought him in alive, but that was beside the point.

            The first two weeks of having the unwanted house guest came with an unsettling feeling lurking behind every corner of the mansion. Peggy didn’t trust Dottie one bit and why should she? Dottie was still pulling her innocent, doe eyed girl from Iowa routine equipped with the gushing compliments and the works. During the first two weeks— “the observational period” Peggy called it— Dottie noted how uncomfortable Peggy would get every time she complimented her accent or her curls. After those first two weeks, when Dottie realized Angie wasn’t in the dark on the situation, Dottie dropped her act and became her naturally brazen, twisted self. Angie tried her best to keep her distance; the icy stare that followed her about and the razor sharp smile that greeted her when she met that stare left her more than just a little frightened.

            The months that followed became an observational period of Angie’s own. She kept a close eye on Dottie— well, as close as she could without the nagging feeling that Dot would shoot her. At first, it was little things she noticed; Dottie had a habit of vocally noting Peggy’s “silky, smooth skin” and her “legs that went on for days”. The grimace that Peggy would sport every time Dot brought up her appearance egged her on. Eventually that turned into a hungry gaze that followed Peggy around like a hawk— the same look Peggy would give Angie after bursting into her bedroom late at night after a particularly bad day at the office. Dottie’s boldness took it to another level with “subtle” touches.

            The first time Dottie made the brash decision to touch Peggy, Peggy nearly drove a kitchen knife into the woman’s arm. Dottie made the error of reaching over the kitchen island while Peggy wasn’t looking and placed a hand over the one impatiently tapping at the counter top. Angie had never seen Peggy react to anything to swiftly before. In one flew swoop, Peggy twisted Dottie’s hand and pinned it on the counter, ready to drive a knife through her forearm. But Dottie just smiled her god awful smile and reminded Peggy that she was meant to be under her protection. Every time Angie thought back to it, she shuddered.

            “This is great foreplay, Peg, but I’m sure the boys at the SSR won’t be happy if you stabbed me.”

            Even Dottie calling her ‘Peg’ got under Angie’s skin. But she had a point; Dottie would have to remain intact which kept Peggy’s violent streak at bay.

            It became a sick game to Dottie; the more edgy and tense she made Peggy, the more fun she was having. When the occasional hand grazes and shoulder bumps began, Peggy would throw Dottie a stern look— a warning— and recoil her entire body just to get away from her. After some time, Peggy did what she could to ignore it all together. Dottie tried to draw out reactions and the less Peggy gave her, the more frustrated she’d get.

            And Dottie’s frustration is what led to Angela Martinelli finally hitting the fan.

            It had been just like any other day; Dottie intruded upon Angie and Peggy’s morning routine and settled herself down at the dining room table with a plate stacked with whatever she could fit. And naturally, she sat across from Peggy, likely to poke at Peggy with her feet under the table. The only acknowledgement Peggy offered was when she pushed the butter dish closer to Dottie. That’s how it usually went; for the most part, Peggy would ignore Dottie, Dottie would huff and pout, and Angie would try to eat her meal with a clenched jaw.

            But today Dottie broke the mold.

            Dottie tore at her bread roll, popping little pieces of the fluffy dough in her mouth, smiling around her stuffed cheeks.

            “Hey, Peg?”

            Peggy sighed, looking up from her morning paper. “Yes, Dottie?”

            “Remember when I kissed you?”

            Angie sputtered her orange juice back into her glass as Peggy’s eyes widened, tossing a sideways glance to Angie. Angie’s hand grip tightened enough that a thin vein worked its way up the glass.

            “You did what?”

            “Ang…” Peggy placed a stilling hand against Angie’s thigh, hoping she wouldn’t leap over the table to attempt to strangle Dottie.

            “She **kissed** you?”

            “Darling, do try to remember she attempted to murder me.”

            Dottie watched on with an amused expression; if she couldn’t irritate Peggy than whom better to do it than Angie?

            “But she kissed you.”

            “Yes, she did.”

            “Was this when the agents…?”

            Peggy shrunk back into her, her gaze drifting from her lap and to Angie again.

            “It was, wasn’t it!” Angie’s fork clattered down against her plate. “ _That’s_ how you got caught? And you never told me?”

            “It was an unfortunate turn of events and I couldn’t very well break out of federal custody to alert you.”

            “Margaret Carter, I lied to federal agents,  pulled you from a goddamn window sill, **and** told you I love you all in the same day just for you to kiss Dottie?”

            “Angela, I can assure you, there was nothing voluntary about it. It was entirely unpleasant.”

            “On a scale of one to ten?”

            “Are you asking me to rate the kiss or are you asking for my level of willingness?”

            “Peggy!”

            Dottie rose from the table and collected her plate, holding in her giggles and snickering. She could hear the bickering and both Angie and Peggy’s vocal distress well over the sound of the running water as she cleaned her plate.

            “Angie, wait.”

            Dottie set her plate aside on the counter top to dry and turned to face the commotion as her lips curved into her impish smile.

            “Having a lover’s qua—”

            Angie cut Dottie’s sentence short with a forced, sharp blow to her nose; judging by the soft crack and sudden warmth rushing to her face, Dottie was fairly certain Angie broke her nose. Dottie stood silently, almost dumbfounded, as blood began to seep from her both of her nostrils.

            “You listen real good, Blondie,” Angie’s thick accent started to rear its head. “Maybe Peggy’s gotta be nice to ya, but I don’t. Spy or not I’ll kick your ass from here to the Pacific and back. Got it?”

            Dottie’s brows furrowed. Not a living soul apart from her employers ever had the nerve to order her around, let alone throw a punch at her. She smiled brightly, the blood dripping down her face staining her teeth, and nodded slowly as her pupils dilated. Angie back away, turned swiftly on her heel, and marched out of the kitchen feeling both Dottie and Peggy’s stare following her as she went.

            “She broke my nose.” Dottie raised a hand to her nose, touching it lightly.

            “I’d apologize on her behalf, but I’m fairly certain there’s not a sorry bone in her body.”

            “Gosh.” Dottie dropped her hand, grinning and eyes glistening like a love struck child. “She sure is somethin’, huh?”

            “Oh bloody Nora.”


End file.
